The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum hybrida referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8181’. ‘SAKOST8181’ originated from a hybridization of hybrid Osteospermum commercial line ‘Sun-sation Blue’ and proprietary breeding line ‘202264’ in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The male parent, ‘Sun-sation Blue’, has a purple flower color and a mounding plant habit. The female parent, ‘202264’, has a bluish purple flower color and a compact plant habit.
In May 2006, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 200 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 200 F1 lines, the breeder selected plant number 63 which had medium sized dark purple colored flowers and a semi-erect plant habit.
In February 2007, plant number 63 was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. Plant number 63 was given the breeder code number ‘206171’. The breeder confirmed the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety.
In the Spring of 2007, plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. The selection was named ‘SAKOST8181’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.